Crazy
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kagome is losing weight so Inuyasha confronts her about it and hears more than he asked for. Who's telling Kagome she's a small elephant? Why is Kagome agreeing? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples. This is another One-Shot. Yes the last one had a Simple Plan song in it. Yes the song was called Me Against The World. Yes there will be another song in this one. The song in this story is Crazy by Simple Plan. The story is kinda cheesy but I got kicked off the computer for the day so I just started writing stuff down and this was the end result.

I don't own Inuyasha but you can still enjoy the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha, is it just me or does Kagome look skinnier than before?" asked Shippo as Kagome was climbing out of the well.

"It's not just you Shippo. We all think she's losing to much weight, too fast." Inuyasha said.

_**Tell me what's wrong with society**_

_**When everywhere I look I see**_

_**Young girls dying to be on TV**_

_**They won't stop 'til**_

_**They've reached their dreams**_

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Me and the others have noticed that your, ummmmmmmmm, your losing a lot of weight at once. We're not saying your fat or something." He made sure not to say she was fat. He knew from past experience that saying a woman was fat could be near fatal. He would rather face Sesshomaru than Kagome's wrath.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm just trying to lose a couple of pounds." said Kagome. "It's my dad's idea anyways. Not mine."

_**Diet pills, surgery**_

_**Photos shopped pictures in magazines**_

_**Telling them how they should be**_

_**It doesn't make sense to me**_

"What do you mean 'your dad's idea'?" asked Inuyasha.

_**Is everybody going crazy?**_

_**Is anybody gonna save me?**_

_**Can anybody tell me what's going on?**_

_**Tell me what's going on**_

_**If you open your eyes**_

_**You'll see that something is wrong**_

"My dad says I have to lose weight. In his eyes I look like a small elephant." said Kagome. "And it's probably because I do look like a small elephant." said Kagome under her breath, but Inuyasha with his Kawaii dog ears heard her loud and clear. His heart ached when he heard the lies that Kagome's father was telling her.

_**I guess things aren't how they used to be**_

_**There's no more normal families**_

_**Parents act like enemies**_

_**Making kids feel like it's World War 3**_

"What about your mom. What does she say? Does she think your fat?" Inuyasha asked stepping closer to Kagome, who was crying really hard and had fallen on her knees.

_**No one cares, no one's there**_

_**I guess we're all just too damn busy**_

_**Money's are first priority**_

_**It doesn't make sense to me**_

"She doesn't have time to say something. My dad owed a whole lot of money to the bank so my mom is working 2 jobs 7 days a week. She's NEVER home anymore. My dad has an 'At Home Job' so he's always there to say stuff about me. And he's my DAD. I can't just tell him to shut up or something.

_**Is everybody going crazy?**_

_**Is anybody gonna save me? **_

_**Can anybody tell me what's going on?**_

_**Tell me what's going on**_

_**If you open your eyes**_

_**You'll see that something is wrong**_

"Then stay here. In my... no our era, we don't need the same kind of money that you do. And if we only eat what we catch that'll save your family money. And then you don't have to go back and listen to your dad anymore." said Inuyasha.

"Besides, if you lose anymore weight you'll blow away whenever Kagra (she's my favorite bad guy. Then Kanna. They RULE)comes to fight us. Then I'd have to rescue you even more often than I already have to. Can't have that can we, my wonderful Shard Dector." said Inuyasha. His traditional smirk plastered on to his face. What Kagome wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his handsome, tanned face.

_**Tell me what's wrong with society**_

_**When everywhere I look I see **_

_**Rich guys driving big SUV's **_

_**While kids are starving in the streets**_

_**No one cares **_

_**No one likes to share **_

_**I guess life's unfair**_

Kagome reached over and pulled on the pieces of hair that framed his tanned face. "Thank you Inuyasha. That's a good idea. Maybe I can face my father again in a while. After I gain some of the weight I lost. But ya gotta admit one thing Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What's that wench?" asked Inuyasha.

_**Is everybody going crazy?**_

_**Is anybody gonna save me? **_

_**Can anybody tell me what's going on ?**_

_**Tell me what's going on **_

_**If you open your eyes **_

_**You'll see that something is wrong**_

"My ass so looked much cuter when I lost those first five pounds." said Kagome with a grin on her face.

"Damn right it did. Looked pretty firm too. Let's test it." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's ass, squeezed it, and ran. Fast. REALLY fast.

"Hentai!" screamed Kagome chasing after him.

Things were finally starting to get back to normal. Well minus the fact that Inuyasha has found his ummm inner pervert.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yeah I know it totally sucks but like I WAS KICKED OFF THE COMPUTER. Anyways my friend got her account set up today so like when she starts to write stories ya might wanna check them out.

Cya

Pay Backs A Bitch


	2. Trust

Yes, I am continuing the story. I wasn't then I was then I wasn't but I finally decided that I will keep the story going. But I'm not too sure about how long it'll be.

Special dedication goes out to:

**1. Asagi-Niichan**

**2. I-HATE-KIKYO**

**3. I-LOVE-INUYASHA-KAGOMA-SHIPO**

**4. Kagome 32 Shrine**

**5. lady KCassnadra**

**6. Sukuri 99**

**You all had me on Story Alert even if there was a possibility that I would never update. Or your too lazy to delete me. Either way it's was cool that you stuck through for so long.**

**Ok, because someone has brought it to my attention I put too many author notes in the story they will be at the bottom. I will copy the sentence with the note in it so that you can read the whole story without me interrupting. If there's anything else about my writing that bothers you tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

**!Do Not Own!**

**Summery: **

**Kagome is losing weight so Inuyasha confronts her about it and hears more than he asked for. Who's telling Kagome she's a small elephant? Why is Kagome agreeing? I am continuing the story!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Trust

* * *

**  
**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to Kadea's house. Inuyasha had a kawaii pout on his face because kagome had sat him. Sheesh, all he had done was grab her ass.

'O well,' he thought. 'it was worth it!'

They got to camp about ten minutes later. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had eaten earlier on and kagome had a small dinner at her house. The girls hugged each other then said good night before falling asleep while the guys stayed up and talked. Mostly about Kagome.

"So Inuyasha, did you find out what was wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha responded.

Inuyasha's face fell into a grim expression as he recalled what Kagome had told him earlier that day. He would have to go to Kagome's house one time when she was at school to have a talk with Kagome's father about her.

"If she wants to tell you monk, she'll tell you," Inuyasha said. "She trusts me so that's why I know and you don't." His heart swelled with pride. "And I'm not going to betray her trust by telling you her secrets. Besides, it's no surprise why she doesn't trust you," he said.

"How so?" Miroku asked.

"Simple," said Inuyasha. "Your always watching her and Sango bathe. They don't like it when you peek you know.

"Well, doesn't she trust me Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Yes."

"So tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Because while Kagome might trust you, I don't," Inuyasha retorted ruefully.

"That's not a nice thing to say to Shippo," said Miroku.

"Has anyone every told that you sounds just like kagome when you say that?" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"Why? Can't stand the truth Miroku? Maybe, if your lucky, she'll tell you both in the morning. Now shut up and go to sleep," Inuyasha said before jumping into a tree and falling into a light slumber, leaving the stunned Shippo and Miroku on the ground.

Miroku sighed. If Inuyasha wasn't going to tell him, he was going to have to go to kagome herself for the answer. Shippo on the other hand wanted to know now. Right now.

He jumped into the tree that Inuyasha was sleeping in and bite down on his ear.

"OWWW!" Inuyasha screamed. "What was that for ya little runt!"

"Tell me," Shippo demanded.

"How about...NO," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me."

"No." - Inuyasha.

"Yes." - Shippo.

"No." - Inuyasha.

"Yes." - Shippo.

"No." -Inuyasha.

"Yes." - Shippo.

"Yes." - Inuyasha.

"No." - Shippo.

"Fine then Shippo, I guess I won't tell you," Inuyasha said.

"Huh? What just... How the...Who did...What?" Shippo said.

"Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bug demons kill you. On second thought...never mind," Inuyasha said before turning his head to the side and falling into another light slumber, leaving Shippo very confused.

"Sure, if you say so Inuyasha. Man does my head ever hurt," Shippo complained before walking over to Kagome's sleeping bag then falling asleep in her arms.

'Ummm,' thought Shippo. 'Kagome is always so warm.'

Miroku peeked open one of his eyes and smiled. He had been watching them the whole time. He would have to be able to prove to Inuyasha that he was able to keep a secret so that Inuyasha would tell him Kagome's secret. Or of course he could always ask Kagome herself.

He closed his eyes. He'd worry about it in the morning.

**

* * *

End Chapter 2**

* * *

**OK that's all for now. In case any one is wondering my grammar has been getting better because in English we did a unit on story writing and the proper way to use quotations. So that's why.**

**Until next time**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	3. Endings

**Here's the last chapter for Crazy. It's kinda mushy cause I was in a romantic mood (not that I have a romantic night, but sometimes I feel more serious about writing romantic scences) I hope everyone has enjoyed the story.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter 3 of Crazy

* * *

Everyone in the camp ground was woken up by a loud noise. It turned out to be Inuyasha tripping over the fire place because Kagome wasn't there. After about thirty seconds of mindless screaming on Inuyasha's part Kagome emerged from the trees, having just gone to the bathroom. 

"Where were you?!?!?" Inuyasha demanded, hoping she wasn't throwing away what should have been her breakfast.

"Relax; I just went to the bathroom. I was only gone for a minute and thirty seconds. No need to call the Japanese army," Kagome said reassuringly.

After making and serving breakfast Kagome sat patiently, waiting for the other to listen to her. After about fifteen minutes Inuyasha and Shippo finally stopped arguing because Inuyasha had tricked Shippo by pointing into the forest yelling "Fish!"

"Um, everyone? I'd like to talk to you about… my not so active appetite. It's actually a disease called Anorexia. It's when a person, usually girls around my age, don't eat because they feel fat." Kagome tried to explain. "Luckily for me I only had a minor case, but it was brought on by my father calling me fat repeatedly. But thanks to Inuyasha I got over it. It's normally not that easy, but it had only been a couple of weeks for me so my will wasn't that strong, so I just wanted to say thanks to the rest of you cause I know someone had to talk to Inuyasha."

Sango leapt onto Kagome, giving her an almost bone crushing hug. "Oh Kagome, we'll always be here for you! We'll be here for you so long that you'll go to your time and block the well. But then we'll find a magic potion so that we'll live for a really long time, and then we'll met up with you in the future and still be there for you," by this point Sango was in emotional over load and was crying all over the front of Kagome's shirt. Kagome patted the older woman's back, knowing that Sango got especially emotional right before her period. Kilala just rubbed her head against Kagome's leg to let the girl know she cared.

"Ah, Kagome. There was no need to hide it from us," Miroku comforted his friend that he considered a little sister. "But it you ever pull that stunk again, may the gods be with you. Cause I'll tie you to a tree and force you to eat." Kagome starred at the monk. He really was intense about her eating right.

Shippo joined Sango on her chest. "Don't ever do that again, ok mommy."

"Of course Shippo, I promise," She was a little shocked to her the young kit call her mommy, but she did think of him as her son.

Finally Inuyasha pulled the weeping Sango off Kagome, and plucked the cuddling kit off her too. "Thanks Inuyasha. I wanna talk to you in private," The Kagome walked into the forest holding Inuyasha's clawed hand.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

When the finally reached their destination, Kagome did not release his hand. "Inuyasha," she said. "There's something I want to tell you." She looked up into his eyes. "I…love you," She said before crying into his chest. "I've loved you for so long."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Inuyasha patted the young girls back, waiting for her to stop crying. Eventually she did and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I have a secret Kagome. A secret that I want to tell you. There's a girl I love, she has long raven hair, that's smooth as silk. Chocolate brown eye that I could drown in. A smile that puts the sun to shame. And a brain about as sharp as a spoon. I have a special name for that person, wanna know what it is? It's Kagome," He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd be for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Kagome eagerly kissed the man beside her back. She had longed for this for who knows. She finally found him; her knight in shining amour. He would protect her from the harmful words of her father. He would be the one to stay with her until her dying breath. The sun that brighten her sky. Her Inuyasha.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Inuyasha, you don't know how long I've waiting to hear you say that," Kagome said when they finally ended the kiss.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Inuyasha answered.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

And together, the two of them made it back to camp, hand in hand. Not knowing what they world had in store for them. Only knowing that they would face it together.

_

* * *

_

**The End**

* * *

I** hope you all enjoyed the ending. I think it's pretty touching. Please review. And I hope everyone goes on to find someone the love like this (or, better yet, find ME someone to love like this)**

**Bye-Bye**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
